Perfect Strangers
by Carebeark5
Summary: Brooke is assigned the class project of talking to a pen pal and when she starts to like this mysterious guy she is forced to make a decision.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 _

Brooke Davis stared at her computer screen contemplating what to say to her pen pal but she had no clue what to write about.

"Reveal something about yourself and ask your pen pal a question," her teacher Mr. Ryan had said.

"Damn it," Brooke yelled while banging the keyboard.

"Ms. Davis is something wrong with your computer?" asked Mr. Ryan glancing up from the tests he was marking.

"No, I just don't know what to write. This project is stupid," she replied.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," she replied flashing him a fake dimpled smile. The last thing she needed was help with a simple letter. Mr Ryan seemed to believe the fake smile however, and returned to marking the tests.

She started typing random keys to make herself look busy while thinking about what to send her pen pal. It would help is she knew who she was writing to. Instead her teacher gave each student another classmate to correspond with and part of the project was not knowing who the other person was. Apparently, the point was to have someone to tell all your secrets to without worrying about them telling anyone else. After the project was over you could reveal yourself to your partner if you wanted.

**Dear pen pal,  
You can call me Cheery. Are you a junior or a senior?**

She hit the send button thinking that her message was good enough. She asked a question and she didn't tell the person her real name. She looked around at all her classmates who were typing long letters to their pen pals and laughed. This really was stupid.

She pulled out her cell to text her best friend Peyton when she heard a Ding! signaling that she had gotten a reply.

**Dear Cheery,  
I am a senior. What about you?  
Broody**

She laughed at the person's choice of a nickname and opened a new window to send a reply.

**Dear Broody,  
I am also a senior. Don't you think this whole project is freaking stupid?  
Cheery**

After hitting send she stuffed her books into her pink nylon backpack, flung her purse over her shoulder, and waited for the bell to ring. When the bell finally rang she met up with Peyton at her locker. They had an assembly next period and Brooke wanted to sit with her best friend.

"Hey did you have to do that pen pal assignment?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

"I had no idea what to say. It's so...urgh!"

"I think it's kinda cool."

"You would," Brooke laughed.

"Whatever," Peyton laughed while smacking Brooke on her arm.

The noise in the gym was deafening as students scrambled to find seats for the big assembly. Brooke and Peyton sat near the back where they could talk without many people hearing them. Brooke wondered if her pen pal had replied yet so she pulled her pal out of her purse, keeping it out of sight as she logged onto her email.

**Dear Cheery  
I don't think this assignment is "freaking stupid". I think it's kinda cool. I mean look at it this way, we don't have to do much. Just email each other. So tell me a little about yourself.  
Broody**

Brooke sat up in her chair. This person wanted to know more about her, waht should she tell them? She knew she should be paying attention to the assembly but when had that ever stopped Brooke Davis? Plus she wanted to reply anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Be honest and go with the flow," she thought remembering what Mr. Ryan had said._

**Dear Broody,  
Do you think it's possible to start over? I meanwithout moving to a new place? I think even if I tried to change, my family and friends would still see me the same way. No matter what I did they would just go on assuming I'm just this crazy party girl. But when I'm alone, I think about the way I act and sometimes I regret things I did..  
P.S. Have you ever been tattooed?**

Cheery

Brooke sent the letter and was slipping her palm back into her purse when she heard the Ding! signaling a new email. Could Broody have sent her a reply already?

**Dear Cheery,  
A tattoo? With needles and pain? Think I'll pass on that one. As for starting over I believe you can, no matter what your friends think. Just do what's right for you.  
P.S. Do you have a tattoo?**

Broody

She loved how honest her pen pal was; maybe this project wouldn't be so bad after all. She sent one last message before running to class.

Brooke's last period was American Literature with Mrs. Healy; she was the toughest grader at Tree Hill High. They were reading Pride and Prejudice and Brooke knew that she should be taking notes, since she hadn't bothered to read the book, but today she found it harder to focus than usual. Everyone around her was taking notes and hanging on the teachers every word. She glanced next to her where Kara Thompson and Ian Smith were passing notes to each other; Brooke knew there was something going on there. Which brought up the truly big dark cloud over her seemingly perfect life: no boyfriend.

Brooke slumped over in her seat. If others could find each other, why couldn't she find her perfect mate? She had no trouble finding flings, but she was tired of that she wanted a real boyfriend. Ding! the chime sounded on her palm again.  
**  
Dear Cheery,  
You have given me two clues about your identity: You have a tattoo and you are a senior. We have one out of the two things in common, that's not so bad. So far we seem to be a perfect match. But to confirm it, here are a few facts about me: I love basketball, I run a few miles every morning and I secretly write poetry to be shared with no one but me. Cats are fine, but I am definitely a dog person.  
P.S. What is your tattoo of?**

Broody

Brooke laughed out loud. This guy was funny, he wrote poetry and she liked him whoever he was.

"Brooke have I said something funny?" Brooke looked up to see Mrs. Healy standing over her desk.

"No, Mrs. Healy," Brooke answered.

"Please put the PDA away," Mrs. Healy said angrily.

When the bell rang Brooke pulled out her palm again and checked her email, no new messages. She caught up with Peyton and they drove to her house to hang out.

**Dear Broody,  
Just got back from my friends house, and what was the first thing I did when I came through the front door? Checked to see if there was a message from you. This pen pal thing is addictive. We had pizza; my fav is pepperoni and mushroom with extra cheese. We had pineapple. (Ewwww!)  
P.S. My tattoo is a Chinese symbol.  
P.P.S. What do you look like I'm curious.**

Cheery

Brooke hit the send button and leaned back in her desk chair. She placed her desk near the window because she loved the view so much. She imagined herself walking down the street with Broody at her side, they would be holding hands and she would be looking up into his-brown?-blue?-green eyes?. He'd be taller of course. Ding! she was drawn from her daydream by the computer signaling a new message.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dear Curious Cheery,  
If I told you what I looked like, it would ruin my status as your secret admirer, which I am becoming as I read your messages. I wonder about many things as well, like the color of your eyes or what the sound of your voice is like?  
P.S. What does this Chinese symbol mean?_**

Broody

Brooke couldn't believe this guy, his messages seemed so honest and sincere. She wished she could meet him in person or at least know what he looked like.

**_Dear Wondering Broody,  
My eyes are hazel. I guess that doesn't give away too much. Although it does narrow it down a little for you, I can't be Peyton Sawyer with her green eyes or Emma Samson with her sea blue eyes.  
P.S. Wouldn't you like to know?_**

Cheery

After hitting send she heard the phone ring and ran to answer it. Ding! she heard as she reached the phone and said hello. She was dying to see what Broody had to say, but her mom was on the phone from California to say that she would be away longer than expected. After hanging up the phone she raced back to her computer to open the message.

**_Dear Cheery,  
I guess it does narrow it down a little. But that doesn't really help, my best friend has brown eyes, your not her are you? Wait you can't be her because she's not a party girl and she doesn't like pizza._**

Broody

Brooke laughed. She hit the reply button and started to type.

**_Dear Broody,  
What teenage girl doesn't like pizza? So who is your best friend anyways? I gotta go cheer at the basketball game then it's off to party at the oh so hot Scott brother's house._**

Cheery 

After hitting send she went to change into her uniform and do her hair and makeup. Ding! she clicked the email open.

**_Dear Cheery,  
Who my best friend is, is on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know. I have to play at the basketball game. Maybe I'll see you there LOL j/k_**

Broody

"Hmm, so he's on the basketball team that really narrows it down, at least he's popular."

**_Dear Broody,  
So your on the basketball team, huh? I guess we're both part of the elite. That really narrows it down a lot. If this is Tim I swear to God...wait Tim can't spell what am I talking about?_**

Cheery-see ya tonite


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke glanced at Lucas from across the court he had just got the ball from the other team and was running toward the basket when Peyton nudged her arm.

"Brooke why don't you two get a room."

"It's not like were all married to Jake Jagielski," Brooke replied.

"We are not married. Just because some of us don't have meaningful relationships doesn't mean others can't."

"Shut up, some of us want to have fun while we're still young, you know before we have to settle down," Brooke responded grinning. Peyton smacked Brooke with her pom pom just as Lucas came running by, he stopped right in front of Brooke and smiled before Nathan threw the ball at his head, knocking him down in stunned confusion.

"Oh my God! Luke are you ok?" Brooke asked bending down to help him up.

"'kiss him," Peyton "coughed" laughing as Brooke whipped her head around and shot her friend a death glare.

Lucas got up, thanked Brooke, and ran back into the game with ten minutes left on the clock and the score tied. It was anyone's game.

Brooke watched from the sidelines as the team called a time out for one last huddle. She wondered which of the guys on the team could be Broody.

The boys ran back out onto the court and the ball was tossed to Lucas, he passed to Nathan and they ran towards the basket. Nathan passed back to Lucas and he tossed the ball in the air, it went in and the crowd went wild.

After the game Peyton and Brooke grabbed their stuff and went to the bathroom to change out of their cheerleading uniform before walking out to Peyton's car, they spotted Lucas and Nathan talking to a bunch of their team mates outside the gym.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas said smiling.

"Hey Luke, what's up?

"Not much, hey are you coming to the party at my house?"

"Of course I never turn down a party," she replied with a laugh.

Lucas laughed, "Of course not," he replied.

Peyton met up with Jake and they climbed into her car to drive to the Scott house. They drove around desperately trying to find a parking spot there were cars everywhere. It seemed like everyone was at the party.

"Wow, looks like the place is hoppin," said Peyton jokingly.

"P. Sawyer you are so not cool," Brooke laughed.

They walked up to the front door and knocked. Lucas opened the door smiling at Brooke and led them into the living room where kids were dancing, talking or drinking all over the place.

"Hey Brooke, do you want a drink?" Lucas asked.

"Sure, I'd love one."

He went to the kitchen to get her drink while she and Peyton mingled.

"Here you go," he said handing her a plastic cup.

"Great turn out."

"Yeah, I think the whole school is here," he replied with a laugh.

"Hey do you wanna dance?"

"Sure I'd love to," he said grabbing her hand as Brooke put down her drink.

Brooke led Lucas over to where dozens of people were dancing to the song _Pump it_ _by the Black Eyed Peas_. They had just started to get into the music when the song changed to _I'll Be by Edwin McCain_. Lucas pulled Brooke a little closer and the two swayed along with the music.

Brooke looked over at her friend Peyton who was dancing with Jake and Peyton mouthed the words kiss him. Brooke shot Peyton an evil look then turned her attention back to Lucas; his hand was on the small of her back, holding her close to his body. 'Oh shit,' she thought. 'What do I do,' I really like Lucas but then there's Broody.

Lucas continued to sway along with the music as he looked down at the top of Brooke's head, he really liked her but he was also starting to like his pen pal Cheery. He wasn't sure who to choose, he had know Brooke Davis all his life and had liked her for a while now, but his pen pal Cheery, seemed so right for him.

Finally the song ended, their lips inches apart they lingered both feeling the connection, before Brooke pulled away. They looked into each others eyes for a moment, I-I gotta go find Peyton," Brooke lied trying to think of an excuse, before she forced herself to walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

Peyton noticed Brooke coming toward her with a panicked expression on her face, "Jake, I'm gonna go talk to Brooke for a second. I'll be right back," she said brushing his arm as she walked over to her best friend.

"Hey Brooke what's wrong?"

"I dunno, I mean I really like Lucas but…."

"But what?"

"I have been having conversations with my pen pal and he seems like a really great guy."

"What happened to this project is so dumb?"

Brooke scoffed. "I never said that. What are you talking about?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "So you_ like_ your pen pal?"

"Yes, I mean I don't know. I don't even really know who he is."

"So you'll find out eventually. The project ends in a month."

"But what am I gonna do about Lucas?" she asked.

"What do you want to do Brooke?"

"Well normally I would just go for Lucas because he's here and I have no clue who my pen pal is. But I guess I want to wait and see who I like better."

"All right then, let's get back to the party."

Brooke walked back over to Lucas debating what to say, that would let him know that she liked him but that she wanted to get to know him better and take things slowly.

"Hey, sorry about before."

"It's ok Brooke. As long as I didn't do anything to scare you away," he said with a smile.

"Oh no. You did nothing wrong, but I do need to talk to you about something," she said taking a seat on the couch.

"Ok?" he said taking a seat next to her.

"I really like you but I want to take things slow. Just get to know each other first."

Lucas smiled he was glad Brooke wanted to take things slow, since he to was torn between her and his pen pal Cheery. Although he was a little surprised, at school she had a reputation for bring easy.

"Ok. I'm willing to take things slow."

"Good," she said with her usual dimpled smile.

After the party Peyton dropped Brooke off at her house, she unlocked the door and walked into the quiet house. Sometimes she really hated that no one was ever home. She placed her purse on the table and walked over to the phone to see if there were any new messages, "1 new message" flashed across the small screen. She pressed the button to listen.

"Hey Brookie. It's mom sorry we're not there with you, but you'll be just fine. We left you some money on the island. Please use it sparingly this time."

Brooke rolled her eyes, found the money and shoved it in her new Gucci purse as she ran upstairs to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

She threw the purse on the bed and kicked off her shoes. She couldn't wait to see if there was a message from Broody. She quickly logged onto the computer and saw "4 new emails."

One was from Peyton asking if she wanted to go to the mall tomorrow, one was from her parents and one was from Bevin about cheerleading practice. She decided she would answer those later as she clicked on Broody's email.

_**Dear Cheery,**_

**_Guess we didn't see each other at the game. I wish I had I'm dying to know who you are. I had an idea, but if you don't like it I'll understand. I was thinking that as soon as this project is over, we could meet somewhere. What do you think?_**

_**Broody**_

Brooke smiled; he was thinking exactly what she had been thinking she did want to meet Broody. She wanted to see what he was really like and get to know him. She wanted to see what guy she liked better Broody, her internet pal or Lucas, the guy she knew all her life.

_**Dear Broody,**_

**_That sounds good to me. I really would like to know more about you. Soo… where should we meet?_**

_**Cheery**_

Brooke clicked send and then ran downstairs to see what there was for dinner. She glanced into the fridge but there was nothing but a few bottles of water and a jar of pickles. It looked like she would be ordering in for the night. She grabbed the phone and called the pizza place. After ordering she went back upstairs to check her email while she waited for her food. Ding! she heard as soon as she walked into the room.

_**Dear Cheery,**_

**_How about we meet at Karen's Café? Do you know where it is?_**

_**Broody**_

Brooke knew where he was talking about. Her friends hang out there all the time. They also had the best food. Not to mention Lucas' mom owned the place. But then she thought about Lucas, what if he saw her there with Broody.

_**Dear Broody,**_

_**I don't know how about we meet somewhere else?**_

_**Cheery**_

Brooke hoped that it would be ok that she wanted to meet somewhere else. She really did want to meet him but she didn't want Lucas to know why she wanted to take things slow.

She heard the doorbell ring. Here dinner was here and she was glad because she was starving.

She ran downstairs and paid the pizza boy, grabbed a plate from the kitchen and raced back upstairs.

She glanced at the screen as she set her plate next to the computer, and clicked on the new email from Broody.

_**Dear Cheery,**_

_**Ok, where do you want to meet?**_

_**Broody**_

She opened a new window and began to type.

_**Dear Broody, **_

**_How about we meet at the movies? We could see the new Jennifer Garner movie._**

_**Cheery**_

After hitting send she got up and laid down on her bed. No one knew this about her, not even her best friend, but she kept a journal.

She liked to write down all her thoughts and feelings even though she seemed like the type who would never have the time for it.

_January 21, 2007_

_Went to a party at the Scott house, Lucas was hitting on me the whole time. Which would usually make me happy except I think I'm starting to like my pen pal Broody, I don't know how to explain it. _

Ding! she heard as she threw her journal onto her bed and got up to see what Broody had said.

_**Dear Cheery,**_

_**Sounds good to me. But can't we see the new Scarlett Johannson one?**_

_**Broody**_

Brooke smiled. She couldn't wait until the month was over and she could see who Broody was.

_**Dear Broody,**_

_**Sounds good! Jude Law is in that one!**_

_**Cheery**_

Brooke responded to her other emails as she waited for Broody's response. Ding! she heard just as she clicked send.

_**Dear Cheery,**_

_**My friend makes me watch chick flicks whenever we go to the movies together, so I'm used to it by now. What's new in your world tonight?**_

_**Broody**_

Brooke thought about what she should say to Broody before she opened a new window and started to type.

_**Dear Broody,**_

_**I thought I would just take it easy for tonight, maybe invite my friend over for a sleepover, watch some movies, and have some popcorn. What about you?**_

_**Cheery**_

Brooke picked up the phone and called Peyton, she hoped that her friend hadn't planned on spending tonight with her boyfriend. She really needed some girl time to share how she was feeling with someone and that someone was always her best friend.

"Hey Peyt, its Brooke. Are you busy tonight?"

"No, Jake's out with the rest of the team tonight."

"Do you wanna sleep over then?" she asked her friend.

"Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes."

Ding! she heard as a message popped onto the screen, it was from Broody. She clicked it open and began to read.

_**Dear Cheery,**_

**_Tonight I'm hanging out with some of the guys. We will probably just play some NBA live or Nintendo Wii. My friend just got the console, it looks pretty cool._**

_**Broody**_

Brooke smiled; she never understood guys and their video games. She heard Peyton call out her name from downstairs and went to go meet her friend. They never knocked when entering each others homes, they just waltzed in. Although Peyton had learned to make her presence known, you never knew what Brooke Davis was up to.

"Hey P. Sawyer."

"What's up B. Davis?" they exclaimed using their nicknames for each other from eighth grade.

They climbed the stairs to Brooke's room as Peyton threw her bag on the floor next to the bed, and laid down across the bed.

"So what's up?" she asked clearly recognizing that her friend needed to talk.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well you know how I told you about my pen pal earlier?"

"Yeah, you said that he seemed like a great guy."

"Well we agreed to meet as soon as the project is over."

"That's great, Brooke."

"Yeah, I'm so excited I can't wait."

"So…B. Davis what are we going to do tonight?"

"We are going to have the best sleepover ever." Brooke stated with a dimpled smile.

Lucas sat in the middle of his friend Jake's living room; all the guys from the team were there. They had decided to leave all their girlfriends at home for the night and hang out, just the guys. Tim and Nathan were standing in front of the television, playing the new Wii sports game; Lucas could not hold back his laughter any longer. They looked completely ridiculous, jumping around and flinging their wrists clearly a little too enthralled in the game.

"Hey man, what's up? You look like you're a million miles away." Jake asked as he took a seat next to Lucas.

"Yeah, I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"About what? You can talk to me."

"Well you know that pen pal assignment from Mr. Ryan's class. Well I've been talking to her and we agreed to meet as soon as the project is over. She seems like a really great girl."

"That's great man; do you have any idea who she is?"

"Naw, I wish I did though. I'm dying to know what she looks like."

"So what's the problem then?"

"Well I also like Brooke Davis," Lucas stated as if it weren't already a known fact.

"Everyone knows that man." Jake said with a laugh.

"What? How do they know?"

"You should see your face every time she's around."

"Do you think she knows?"

"No man, she's like the only one who doesn't."

"That's a relief." Lucas said as Jake patted him on the back.

"Hey Luke, You're up man." Tim said as he handed Lucas the controller.

Brooke and Peyton sat on the couch watching The Notebook for the hundredth time as they munched on popcorn they had found in Brooke's cupboard. Luckily they had found it; there wasn't much else in the house.

"This movie never gets old, it's just so sad." Brooke said looking at Peyton with tears in her eyes. "Not to mention Ryan Gosling is sooo hot."

"Brooke you think everyone is hot."

"I do not." Brooke laughed hitting her friend lightly on the arm.

As the credits rolled they gathered up their glasses and bowl and put them in the sink, "So what should we do next?" Brooke asked with a smirk.

"What are you thinking Davis?" Peyton asked knowing that look could only mean Brooke was up to something.

"Come on Sawyer, were going on a little joy ride."

"Ok to where?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Brooke said with a devilish grin.

Lucas couldn't take it anymore; he didn't know how Nathan and Tim could play video games for hours and not be bored out of their minds. But then again he was never one for video games in the first place. He liked to actually get out and do stuff, like running, playing basketball or working on cars with his uncle Keith.

"Are you as bored as I am?" he asked Jake who was desperately trying not to call Peyton.

"Yeah, watching Tim jump around like an idiot is not my idea of fun." Jake responded.

"I have an idea of what we can do to liven this little get together up a little," Ryan the team's shooting guard said.

"Oh yeah, what's that." Lucas asked clearly interested because anything was better than this.

"Let's go to that new club downtown."

"How are we going to get in there," Jake asked.

"I brought fake ids." Ryan said with a smirk, I knew they would come in handy tonight.

The guys all piled into two cars and drove downtown to a club called The Bluepost, the place was packed with tons of people and cars were parked everywhere. After driving around for twenty minutes to find a spot, they all climbed out and headed toward the line which stretched down the street.

Brooke pulled up in front of a large building with tons of people lined up outside. "This is where you wanted to go?" Peyton asked with a knowing glance. "I should have known."

"Where'd you think I was going to take you?" Brooke said with a smile.

"Let's just go wait in line then, it could take a while to get inside."

The girls went and stood at the end of the line, "Hey isn't that Jake and Nathan?" Brooke said pointing at the guys a few spots ahead of them.

"Yeah it is. Hey guys." She yelled trying to get their attention.

They turned around and noticed Brooke and Peyton standing behind them a few spots, "Hey guys come up here with us." said Jake with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey boys," Brooke said with a smile as she and Peyton joined the boys in line.

"What are you girls doing here?" Jake asked as he gave Peyton a kiss.

"The same as you silly," Brooke smirked glancing at Lucas. Brooke had never expected to see him here; she never thought of him as the life of the party, he didn't really go out with the guys that often either.

Lucas smiled back at Brooke he hadn't expected to see her here, but he had to admit he was glad she had come. Finally the line started moving but came to a stop as soon as they got to the door.

"I need to see some id," said the large, burly bouncer standing there with a scowl on his face.

Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake handed him their fake id's hoping they looked believable enough.

"Alright go through," he said moving slightly so they could get through.

They waited as the man let the rest of the guys through and then headed over to the bar to order drinks, before heading to a table near the stage to watch the band play. The club was packed with people, some of which were already drunk and it was still early. After finishing off their drinks they all hit the dance floor as the band cranked out a pumping dance tune. Brooke and Peyton laughed at the guys attempt to look cool while dancing.

They partied all night long, as most of the boys from the team had abandoned the group for some hot girls they had seen hours ago. Jake and Peyton were on the floor dancing to a slow song which left Brooke and Lucas all alone.

Both Brooke and Lucas had, had a little too much to drink and were laughing as they danced around the floor. Peyton glanced over and laughed knowing Brooke would be really embarrassed at her behavior in the morning. Especially since Lucas was there to see it all, but then again he had been putting back the drinks as well.

Brooke laughed as Lucas stumbled backward and almost fell flat on his ass, she grabbed his arm to catch him and he was pulled back toward her so quickly he fell into her and she was looking straight into his eyes. Caught off guard she kissed him, without thinking, before Peyton came over and pulled her away from Lucas.

"Brooke, I think its time I take you home."

"Ok. Peyton you're my best friend," said Brooke stumbling over her words.

Peyton drove the car back to Brooke's house with Brooke snoozing in the backseat. After helping her friend out of the car and up the stairs she ran back and locked the door before crawling in bed and going to sleep.

xxx

After the girls had left the club, Jake drove Lucas home while the rest of the guys decided to stay out a little longer. Lucas had passed out on the front seat and it took all Jake's strength to help him to the door, but Lucas' mom did not look happy to see her son in this state. After he helped her get Lucas into his bed, he was given a lecture about underage drinking.

"I'm sorry Ms. Roe," Jake said.

"Jake, call me Karen. But thanks for bringing Lucas home," she said with a smile.

xxx

Brooke awoke the next morning with a pounding headache; she glanced at the nightstand where she spotted a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. She stumbled out of bed and shuffled into the shower.

Peyton was waiting downstairs drinking coffee when Brooke trudged down the stairs. "Hey Brooke, how's the hangover?"

"I need pancakes," Brooke mumbled.

"On the table, oh and just a warning don't go to the Café today, Karen knows pancakes are your hangover food."

"Good looking out," Brooke replied with a laugh as she took a bite of her pancakes and savored the maple syrupy taste in her mouth.

"That's what friends are for," Peyton said with a laugh.

"So, Peyt. What exactly happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" Peyton asked.

"Nope it's all kinda fuzzy."

"Well let's just say you had a great time last night," Peyton hinted with a wink.

"You have to tell me P. Sawyer," Brooke begged.

"After you got drunk you and Lucas were dancing and you kissed him."

"Oh my God! Are you serious?"

"Yep, I pulled you out of there as soon as I noticed you two."

"What did he say when you pulled me out of there?"

"Nothing he was drunk too."

"Thank God, that means he might not remember."

"True but I thought you liked him?"

"I do but after telling him I want to take things slow, kissing him would not be a good idea."

"Yeah your right, so enough about that what do you want to do today?"

xxx

Lucas awoke sprawled across his bed with no idea how he had got there. He groaned as he tried to get up then managed to stumble into the kitchen.

"How you feeling?" Karen said spotting her son coming into the kitchen.

"Like I got hit by a truck."

"Serves you right after last night," she said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I know mom."

"Alright we will talk about this later, just eat your pancakes."


	9. Chapter 9

Brooke and Peyton decided to spend the day at home, as Brooke recovered from her hangover.

"So, only four more weeks until you meet your pen pal, huh."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what he's really like, I really hope he's exactly like he is online," Brooke replied.

"Well if he isn't there is always Lucas," Peyton replied with a laugh.

"Peyt!"

"Ha ha sorry, I had to get a burn in there."

"It's not funny."

"Oh, I think it is," said Peyton.

xxx

Lucas met Haley at the Café his mom was making him work as punishment for going out and getting drunk the night before.

"Hey Hales," Lucas said taking a seat at the counter.

"Hey, your mom told me about the 'night' you had."

"I don't need a lecture from you too, okay."

"Luke, this isn't like you. Is this because of the little crush you have on Brooke Davis," she asked with a smile.

"I do not have a crush."

"Oh you do to; I see the way you look at her."

"Alright maybe I like her a little."

"Ha, see. I am always right," she gloated.

"You like to think you are," he replied with a laugh as she swatted his arm.

"Come on we need to get to work," she said tossing the towel she was using to wipe down the counter at him.

xxx

Peyton was lying on Brooke's bed reading an article in Cosmo, while Brooke checked her email to see if there was anything from Broody.

_**Dear Cheery,**_

**_We haven't talked in a while. How was your weekend? Mine was a lot of fun; I hung out with some friends. So only four more weeks until we meet, I can't wait. _**

_**Broody**_

Brooke smiled; she was so excited about meeting him soon. Then she would know for sure whether she wanted to pursue a relationship with him or Lucas. It was tearing her apart inside to be torn between two guys. She opened a new window to reply.

_**Dear Broody,**_

**_My weekend was great; I had a sleepover with my best friend. I can't wait till we meet either. So tell me something about you, something no one else knows. _**

_**Cheery**_

After hitting send she plopped down on the bed next to her friend, "What are you reading?" she asked pulling the book away from Peyton to look.

"How to please your man, P. Sawyer is there something you're not telling me?"

"My sex life is great thank you."

"Whatever you say," Brooke said with a laugh.

xxx

After Lucas and Haley finished their shift at the diner, he took Haley into his room to show her the emails from his pen pal.

"See Hales, this girl is great we've been talking for almost a month now and we agreed to meet when the project is over."

"Really what about Brooke?" she asked grabbing one of the novels of his desk and flipping it over to read the back.

"I like Brooke too, that's the problem."

"So what are you going to do?" she said sitting on the bed.

"I guess I'll meet her and see what she's really like, then decide."

"Good luck with that."

Ding! he heard signaling a new message, he read it and sat down to type a reply.

_**Dear Cheery,**_

_**It's good to hear from you. So you want to know something about me that no one else knows, that's a hard one because I tell my best friend everything. But I guess she doesn't know that I'm trying to write a novel, it's my dream to have it published. I haven't told anyone that one. Tell me something about you that no one knows.**_

_**Broody**_

"Lucas, dinner is ready. Haley you're welcome to stay for dinner if you want to." Karen said standing in the doorway to his room.

"Thanks Karen, I'd love to stay for dinner. Anyway to avoid the parents is fine with me," she said jokingly.

xxx

Brooke was about to leave the room when she heard the familiar ding signaling a new email. She smiled his secret was that he wanted to write a novel, this guy was great. There weren't too many high school guys that were that ambitious, she was starting to like him even more.

_**Dear Broody,**_

**_Writing a novel, that's really ambitious for a high school guy. I'll be the first to read your book when you get it done.  My secret is that I wish my parents were around more. I don't let anyone know it, but I wish I had a regular loving family. _**

_**Cheery**_

After sending the email she felt a lot better, she had never told any of her friends that she wanted a real family. They always thought that she loved that they were never around, but in reality she hated it. She was glad she had finally told someone, she felt like she could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge her. Hopefully that would still be the case when they met in person.

"Hey Brooke what's up you have like the biggest smile on your face?" Peyton asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just happy about meeting my pen pal soon."

"How 'bout I go order some food for dinner, since you don't have any," Peyton said climbing off the bed.

"Alright, sounds good."

xxx

At the dinner table Lucas couldn't stop thinking about Cheery; whoever she was she was slowly capturing his heart. He just hoped she was exactly like she was in the emails after all he knew people sometimes lied on the internet.

"Earth to Luke!" he heard Haley ask snapping him out of his reverie.

"Huh…what," he asked.

"I asked you to pass the mashed potatoes," she said with a laugh.

"Oh sorry," he said picking up the bowl and handing it to her.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Karen.

"He was probably thinking about Brooke Davis," Haley laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Brooke and Peyton sat in the living room trying to figure out what movie to watch while they ate dinner.

"How 'bout Dirty Dancing?"

"No, I just watched that one not too long ago," Brooke replied.

"Ok, what about Pretty in Pink?"

"Alright," Brooke said as the doorbell rang.

"That must be our food."

"I'll get it, you get the movie ready," Brooke said getting up and running to answer the door.

xxx

After Haley had gone home Lucas went back to his room, after reading Cheery's latest email he felt like he knew her a lot better. She seemed like a funny, sweet girl who yearned for the love her parents who were never around. It made the thought of a relationship seem like even more of a possibility.

_**Dear Cheery,**_

_**After your email I feel like I know you better, I'm sorry to hear that your parents aren't there for you. I can't say I know how you feel but if you ever need to talk I'll be here.**_

_**Broody**_

He thought about telling her that he grew up knowing his father lived in the same town, but wanted nothing to do with him, but thought that it might give away his identity. Ding! he heard as he clicked on the email that Cheery just sent.

_**Dear Broody, **_

_**Thank you. Saying you'll be there for me means a lot. I never told anyone that before I guess I feel closer to you somehow.**_

_**Cheery**_

Smiling he typed a reply:

_**Dear Cheery,**_

_**I'm glad you feel closer to me because I feel closer to you as well. I hope when we meet we both feel the same way.**_

_**Broody**_

As he clicked send on the message he glanced at the bright numbers of his alarm clock, it was getting late and he had school the next day. Even though he wanted to continue talking to Cheery, he knew it would have to wait until tomorrow.

xxx

After checking her email from Broody, Brooke and Peyton fell asleep in front of the TV while watching a Beauty and the Geek marathon. In the morning Brooke awoke to the neighbor's yappy dog barking loudly. Smacking Peyton she yelled, "Peyton get your blonde ass up, its quarter to nine."

After they both showered and dressed they grabbed their stuff and hurried out the door for school. "Man we are going to be so late," said Peyton with a laugh.

"When have you ever cared if we were late or not," Brooke responded with a laugh.

"True but you know we have a test today, right."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah that's what you get for skipping class a few weeks ago."

The two girls pulled up in front of Tree Hill High and parked as close the entrance as possible, they raced down the hall to Math class which had already started and tried to slip in unnoticed by the teacher whose back was turned.

"Brooke! Peyton! How nice of you to join us," said Mr. Evans the math teacher with his back still facing them.

"How does he always do that, it's like he has eyes in the back of his head," Peyton whispered to Brooke before they slid into their seats.

After the test was over they were allowed to leave early. "I so failed that test," Brooke groaned.

"I know I did horrible too," Peyton replied opening her locker to put her books in.

xxx

Lucas was sitting in the library he had first period spare, despite the fact that his friends made fun of him for even wanting to hang out there he loved spending his time among all the old classics.

Today he was sitting at a computer typing an assignment for next period that he didn't get a chance to do the night before. When he finished he hit print and before logging out he decided to check his email, to see if there was anything from Cheery.


	11. Chapter 11

Opening his email he was disappointed to see there were no new messages, but he decided to send her one.

_**Dear Cheery,**_

_**What are you up to today? I wish the week would go by faster so we could meet up already!**_

_**Broody**_

xxx

Brooke and Peyton were walking down the hall when they spotted Jake coming towards them. "Hey," he said giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"Hey, you got out early too?"

"Yep."

"Peyt! Why don't you and Jake spend some time alone together, I'll go to the library and check my email," Brooke replied noticing her friend probably wanted to be alone with her boyfriend.

Brooke walked down the hall to the library and sat down at a computer, she spotted Lucas across the room and waved as she logged onto her email. After reading her messages she typed a reply:

_**Dear Broody,**_

_**I don't know what I'll be doing after school today, what about you? I can't wait until we meet either. Why don't you tell me some of your favorite things, that way we can get to know each other better.**_

_**Cheery**_

Ding! he heard through the song he was listening to with his headphones, signaling a new message. He hit open on the new message. 'She wanted to know more about him,' he smiled knowing he wanted the same thing.

_**Dear Cheery,**_

_**Well my favorite food is pizza with mushrooms, pepperoni and extra cheese. I love basketball, classic novels, poetry, dogs (as I said before) and Family Guy. What about you, what do you like?**_

_**Broody**_

Brooke watched as a new email popped up, it was from Broody. Opening it she noticed they had a few things in common.

_**Dear Broody,**_

_**I see we both love pizza with mushrooms, pepperoni and extra cheese. I love being a cheerleader, The Notebook (the greatest movie of all time), Beauty and the Geek and designing clothes.**_

_**Cheery**_

_**Dear Cheery,**_

_**My friend loves The Notebook; she made me watch it once. But don't tell anyone that, I don't want to destroy my reputation (LOL). So you design clothes that's pretty cool, you'll have to show me when we meet.**_

_**Broody**_

Brooke laughed as she typed her reply:

_**Dear Broody,**_

_**I would love to show you my designs; I hope to be a big name designer someday.**_

_**P.S. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about The Notebook, but when we meet I may make you watch it.**_

_**Cheery**_

As Lucas went to open the new email he heard the bell ring, signaling the start of second period. He printed the email so that he could read it in class and logged off before going to class.

xxx

Brooke sat in Mr. Ryan's class as he talked about the pen pals assignment, there was only two weeks left before the assignment was over and she could finally meet Broody.

"I will give you some time today to email your pen pals," Mr. Ryan announced. Brooke was so glad she got to chat with Broody some more.

_**Dear Cheery,**_

_**You're going to make me watch it, again? j/k I don't mind as long as I'm with you. Two more weeks and I will finally know who you are.**_

_**Broody**_

_**Dear Broody,**_

_**I can't wait to find out who you are either; you were probably right under my nose the whole time. LOL**_

_**Cheery**_

Lucas smiled at Cheery's latest email it was true she was probably someone he sees everyday without even knowing it. He looked around the room; in fact she could be in the room with him. Glancing back at the screen he typed a reply:

_**Dear Cheery,**_

_**It is pretty weird to know that I could be standing next to you in line in the cafeteria without even knowing it. **_

_**Broody**_

Brooke opened the new message and smiled, Broody was thinking the same thing she was. She loved the fact that she knew more about him then some of her close friends, yet she didn't even know his name or who he was. She was about to type a reply when the bell rang.

Walking to her locker she grabbed the books she would need for the night before locking the door, as she spun around she bumped right into Lucas dropping her books on the floor.

"Oh my god Brooke I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No it was my fault," she replied bending down to pick up her books.

"Here let me help," he said bending down.

"Thanks."

Lucas smiled as she straightened her books in her arms. Brooke looked up into his blue eyes and remembered what Peyton had told her about that night at the club. Apparently they had kissed how she could forget something like that? Lucas watched as she started to nibble on her lip, she looked nervous. No that can't be it Brooke Davis never gets nervous in front of guys.


	12. Chapter 12

"Uh, I better go I'm supposed to get a ride home from Peyton. She's probably waiting for me."

"Oh, uh ok. I guess I'll see you around," he replied as he watched her walk away down the hall towards the parking lot.

_**Two weeks later…**_

Brooke opened her eyes and glanced at the red lighted numbers of her alarm clock. It was still early and she usually slept in later but she was too excited to sleep in. Today was the day, she would finally find out who Broody was. Climbing out of bed she stretched as she made her way downstairs for breakfast. When she rounded the corner into the kitchen she spotted her mom sitting at the island.

"Morning honey," she said with a smile.

"Mom you're home? Brooke said surprised to see her after all this time.

"Your father and I came home last night."

Brooke pulled a box of Apple Jacks out of the cupboard and placed it on the table as she grabbed a bowl and spoon.

"Brookie I was thinking we could spend the day together, maybe go shopping and out for ice cream," he mom said with a smile.

"Mom you've been gone for two months and now you come back and you want to hang out. Well I hate to break it to you but I already have plans," she yelled grabbing her bowl of cereal and taking it upstairs with her leaving her mom staring after her in shock.

Brooke slammed her bedroom door shut and placed her bowl on the computer desk. How could her parents treat her like this, she was their daughter. She was at a point in her life when she needed her parents the most, but they were never there. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind she decided to check her email.

_**Dear Cheery,**_

**_I can't wait to see you today. When we meet I'll be wearing blue jeans and a blue t-shirt._**

_**Broody**_

Brooke smiled she would finally know who he was and then she could decide if they should be together. She was supposed to meet Broody at the movies at seven.

_**Dear Broody,**_

_**I can't wait to see you either. I'll be looking for you but in case I don't see you, I'll be wearing a black mini skirt and a red halter top.**_

_**Cheery**_

After logging off she called Peyton. "Hey Bitch, what are you up to?"

"Hey Whore. Not much just sketching as usual."

"Do you wanna come over; I got time to kill before my date with Broody."

"Oh was that today, I completely forgot," Peyton replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha you're so funny."

"Oh you know I'm hilarious."

"Ok whatever, so… are you coming over?"

"Yeah sure. I'll be over there in a few."

Peyton and Brooke spent the day together hanging out before it was time for her date with Broody.

"Are you nervous?" Peyton asked as Brooke applied makeup in front of the mirror.

"Yeah, I mean I have no idea what to expect."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I better go I have to meet him at seven."

"I'll drive you."

"Thanks Peyt."

Brooke and Peyton drove over to Tree Hill Cinemas and parked in the front lot.

"Here goes nothing," Brooke said climbing out of the car.

"Good luck," Peyton yelled after her.

Brooke walked into the lobby of the theater and looked around; she was a little early. Which was a new thing for her, she had never early for anything. She made her way to a table where she could still see the door to wait.


	13. Chapter 13

xxx

Lucas arrived at the theater to meet Cheery. He walked in the door scanning the crowd for a girl dressed as she described but he didn't see anyone that matched that description. 'Maybe she's not here yet,' he thought as he stood near the door to wait.

He kept glancing at his watch and back at the door awaiting the moment when he would finally see her face and know just who she was.

xxx

Brooke looked at the time, it was almost 7:30 and she still hadn't spotted him. She was starting to worry that he was standing her up. She was Brooke Davis, she never got stood up by anyone, and guys were lining up to get a date with her. But this was different; he had no idea who she was, yet.

Brooke grabbed her cell and dialed Peyton's house, because she desperately needed to talk to someone about all of this. "Peyt, I think he's standing me up," she said as soon as she heard her friend's voice.

"He's not there yet?"

"No and it's almost 8:00. I don't think he's coming."

"Maybe he's just late meeting you. Check your email, maybe he sent you a message because he doesn't have your phone number."

"Good idea," Brooke replied grabbing her palm out of her purse and hitting the button to open her email. 'No new messages' the screen read making Brooke lose all hope. "No messages, he really isn't coming is he?" she asked more to herself than to Peyton.

"I'm so sorry, Brooke."

"Can you come pick me up, Peyt. I don't want to wait anymore like a pathetic idiot."

"You're not a pathetic idiot Brooke; he's the jerk who stood you up."

"Yeah I know your right but it still sucks."

"I know sweetie, I'll be right there."

xxx

Lucas glanced at his watch one last time he still hadn't spotted her and he was getting mad. Why would she lead him on and make him think she was going to show up and then completely stand him up? He looked around one last time before walking out the door to his car. He would email her tonight and hope she had a great excuse for why she didn't show up.

"Hey Lucas, what are you doing home so early. I thought you were going on a date?" his mom asked as she spotted him walking into the kitchen.

"I was supposed to be on a date, but she never showed."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too," he said as he made his way to his room.

Logging onto his email he noticed there were no messages from Cheery so he opened a new window and began to type.

_**Dear Cheery,**_

_**Where were you tonight? I waited for you and you never showed. **_

_**Broody**_

xxx

Brooke climbed into Peyton's car as she pulled up in front of the theater, "Hey, thanks for coming to get me."

"Of course I would come get you Brooke, you're my best friend."

They drove home in silence; Peyton could tell that Brooke didn't really want to talk about it. "Do you want to stay over tonight, Peyt."

"Sure B. Davis, I'd love to."

After arriving at Brooke's house the two girls went upstairs where Brooke noticed she had an email waiting for her, so she sent a reply.

_**Dear Broody,**_

_**I was where I said I would be. Where were you? I didn't see you there at all so don't lie to me.**_

_**Cheery**_

Brooke was so mad that she didn't want to even wait for a response. After all she could have any guy she wanted, so why did it matter if this guy stood her up? "Well this makes my decision easier," Brooke said to Peyton as she threw herself onto the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I had to choose between Lucas and Broody, right. Well know I know that Broody is a jerk so I can go be with Lucas."

"You're going to go out with Lucas?"

"Yeah why not, I mean I liked him for a long time. It just makes sense."

"So are you just going to ask him out or just hint that you like him?"

"I'll ask him out."


End file.
